L'oeil et l'âme
by Shiro-chwan
Summary: Ça commence par une obscure invitation pour un film étranger. Le titre est évocateur : Unknown Movie. Victor pense à un caprice du destin. Mais ignore qu'il en est le jouet, un objet d'étude. Et que chacun met de lui dans ce qu'il réalise.


**Le mec qui m'aurait dit que j'atterirais sur ce fandom, et bah je l'aurais pas cru. Je sais pas comment parler de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il faudrait la mettre en image ? Un jour. J'écris comme on film un documentaire. Je pose ma caméra mentale dans la pièce et je la laisse tourner. Tourner dans le vide. Jusqu'à la scène, jusqu'à ce que les personnages de mon théatre se mettent en action. Ils sont courts mes chapitres. L'écriture c'est comme monter un film. On fait beaucoup de Rush pour pas grand chose.**

 **Moi je voulais filmer des gens à qui la vie a pas fait de cadeaux. Personne n'a dit que le quotidien était tout public. Surtout quand on est artiste. Préparez-vous à voir du sexe, des homos, du sang et des larmes. C'est mon coté cinéma italien.**

 **Bonne séance et avec tout mon amour,**

 **Shiro**

* * *

C'était un vendredi soir. Les ruelles parisiennes raisonnaient sous le bruit des gouttes de pluie. Victor Bonnefoy, cinéphile de son état, courrait vers un vieux cinéma du quartier Latin. C'était une vieille salle qui projetait des films indépendants, une sorte de petit Sundance permanant. Le programme annonçait un film qui avait été primé dans son pays natal, en fait une cité-état coincée entre Hong-Kong et Singapour. L'homme aux cheveux indomptables poussa un juron en trouvant la porte fermée. Il se résolu à allumer une Lucky Strike, pas la première de la journée, en attendant que son rendez-vous en la personne de Môsieur François fuckin' Fossoyeur de Film Theurel daigne faire son apparition. Comme eux, Victor s'attendait à voir un certain nombre de critiques dans la salle, pourquoi pas Durendal même ? Il ricana, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. La nouvelle de cette projection privée leur avait été annoncée par leurs networks respectifs. Le mec qui avait géré la promotion de ce film était soit un trou-du-cul-bobo-hipster soit un génie. Au choix. Rien n'avait fuité. Pas d'affiche, pas de trailer... Pas de titre. En dehors des trophées récoltés, il n'existait aucune trace du long-métrage qui pour les besoins de leur maigre dossier de presse avait été intitulé "Unknown Movie". Le vidéaste aurait pu en rire ou bien, c'était là un signe du destin.

Durant la période séparant l'invitation de la projection, Victor était devenu quasi-paranoïaque. La boîte de production du film existait bien, ils avaient même un label musical et des studios basés dans leur micro-état d'origine. Oui, les Youtubers avaient tous eu un homme au téléphone pour confirmer la date et le lieu de la projection, ils avaient même reçu une lettre pour obtenir le remboursement de leurs frais...Le matin même, tout le monde avait reçu une plaquette présentant une nouvelle fois les prix reçus, les spécificités techniques du film, quelques noms d'acteurs inconnus et un QR code renvoyant à l'application officielle du film, intitulée "Beaucoup de bruit pour rien".

Une masse indistincte commençait à se former sur le trottoir, des anonymes et quelques noms connus de Youtube, tous armés de leur plaquette immaculée. Et parmi ces gens-là, il y avait François, grand et massif et qui jurait, détrempé sous sa veste en cuir. Les deux hommes échangèrent une accolade, vite interrompue par la mauvaise humeur du brun :

"Bordel de merde ! Ce film a interet à être une révolution artistique !"

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, accueillant une multitude de personne dans le hall du cinéma. Il y avait là, le long des murs couverts d'affiches rétro, des petits-fours,du champagne de bonne marque et des caméras. Beaucoup. Braquées sur la foule comme autant d'yeux omnicients. L'ambiance était à la détente. Un homme passait entre les groupes pour serrer des mains. Il était grand lui aussi, propre sur lui malgré ses cheveux un peu longs et son costume de location. Il avait de l'aisance dans la voix comme si il avait l'habitude de s'entendre parler en public. Il était charismatique. Quand il arriva pour saluer le duo Inthefossoyeur, Victor ne pu que remarquer que l'inconnu parlait un français fluide et cristallin, qui glissait artificiellement sur les lèvres en des consonnances typiques de ceux qui enseignent la langue de Molière à l'étranger. Tout en serrant la main de l'arrivant, François glissa malicieusement :

"Aurait-on enfin rencontré le réalisateur ?"

L'homme pris le temps d'éclater d'un rire franc avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

"Oh non ! Je ne suis que Marcus Lupin. Une adaptation de mon livre est projetée ce soir..."

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Victor. Presque un an auparavant était sorti un film intitulé "Toutes les femmes de sa vie", un biopic retraçant l'histoire d'une photographe lesbienne au travers des yeux de sa muse et amante dans le contexte des premières luttes LGBT. Le film avait fait l'objet d'un consensus général l'acclamant comme un chef-d'oeuvre même pas un mois après sa sortie en festival. Le long-métrage proposait une esthétique travaillée et une réflexion sur le rôle des preneurs d'images.

OK. Ça ferait une occasion de le voir mais alors, pourquoi une campagne de com aussi ciblée et mystérieuse, surtout pour une oeuvre déjà commercialisée en DVD ? Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous...

La tête emplie de questions, le duo de youtubers fut happé par le groupe, une ouvreuse vint les placer dans la salle sombre. Au milieu de la 8ème rangée. C'était la place idéale. Le noir se fit. Aucune personne dans la salle n'était prête.

Le film avait pourtant commencé normalement. Enfin comme il aurait du commencé. Avec sa magnifique gamme chromatique au piano et le gros plan sur le sein de l'actrice principale qui posait. C'était beau. Bien filmé. Bien mis en lumière. Et pourtant... Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'anormal. Le piano s'affolait. Il devenait dissonant. Et l'image se brouilla, se tordit, comme quand on fait fondre une pellicule argentique. Quand le piano infernal s'arrêta, le studio de San Francisco avait disparu. À sa place, quatre murs noirs. Une loge. Et des cris. Des hurlements. Du sexe. Pur. Vrai. D'instinct. Le décoloré su que ce n'était pas simulé. Que ça n'aurait pas du être là. C'était sale. La salle était à cet instant peuplée de voyeurs. Certains particuliers qui avaient obtenu un pass dieu seul sait comment voulurent sortir. Ils ne purent pas. Tous. Ils étaient piégés. Le film se poursuivit normalement. Jusqu'au prochain insert d'image. Là, on y voyait une danseuse, les pieds en sang d'avoir rejoué sa scène encore et encore. Ensuite se fut au tour de l'auteur du livre, si cordial et intègre qui se tenait seul dans le studio avec une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Chaque scène du tournage faisait écho a une scène du film et montrait l'enfer qui avait pu en influencer sa genèse. Enfin, ce fut le plus troublant. Durant une scène particulièrement belle représentant, puisqu'il faut mettre des mots sur ses choses-là, un orgasme, on entendit de nouveau le piano sur lequel se superposait une voix d'enfant.

"Et là ils ont voulu photographier, les policiers. Ils ont dit que papa il avait pas le droit de faire ça. Mais moi j'ai dis non...ils allaient salir leurs appareils."

Secoués. Muets. La stupeur. Le génie. La honte. Le malaise. Le Sublime. Plus personne ne parlait. Il y eu des applaudissments. Ils venaient de derrière l'écran. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus forts. De derrière la toile émergea une silhouette blonde. Un garçon. Il devait avoir 15 ans. Il applaudissait à tout rompre comme un dément.

"Vous venez de voir mon film. Je vous en remercie."

Il y eu des murmures agités. On hurlait à l'imposture, à l'arnaque. Mais il y avait la conviction...la conviction que tout ceci était vrai. Que ce gamin, ce génie, avait réalisé et le film, et le montage morbide qu'on lui avait implanté. Victor coulé dans son siège en était persuadé en tout cas. Et il ne savait pas comment digérer cette information.

"Merci d'avoir participé à ce tournage."

Hein ? Quoi ? Un lapsus ? Et les lumières s'allumèrent. Dévoilant les caméras braquées sur le public. C'était brillant. Eux. Eux les réalisateurs. Les preneurs d'images...c'étaient eux les objets de ce nouveau film. Au loin. InthePanda croisa les yeux gris de l'adolescent. Et ce gosse lui souriait.


End file.
